Forever Lost
by futuristicfandoms
Summary: Alpha. They call her the Alpha.
1. Chapter 1

**Forgetting Forever**

Renee Serina (Kylie) – 17; senior  
Lorenzo Romano – 18; senior  
Yuki Kanai – 17; senior (girl)  
Akio Hano – 18; senior (guy)  
Hana Kanai – 14; freshman (girl)  
Kamlyn Hamaski – 16; junior (girl)  
Maiya Aoki – 16; junior (girl)  
Reiko Taji – 18; senior (guy)

(In Japan, they don't say Mrs. or Mr., they say Sensei. Btw I'm talking about their teachers xD)

Sensei Mochizuki – 27; math teacher (girl)  
Sensei Nakada – 24; science teacher (guy)  
Sensei Kiyabu – 36; PE teacher (guy)  
Sensei Satoshi – 25; home room/English (girl)

Taya – girl  
Yuriko – boy  
Atoshi – boy  
Donovan – boy  
Lea – girl  
Adelaide – girl

**Chapter One**

I feel Dante's hands on my shoulders and smile. I turn onto my back and squint at the sunlight. He kisses me lightly on the lips then kisses my shoulder. God, I am going to miss summer.

Finishing my last few months of school in Australia was, for the most part, boring. I didn't only marry Dante so I wouldn't be put in foster care; I married him because I loved him, more than anything.  
He doubted that for a while, but I don't think he does anymore. He's all I have left.

Also, apparently when my parents died, that triggered my Kitsune gene, so Dante helped my with quarter moons. Turning was relatively painless and lasted only a few hours. I also helped Dante deal with his pain while turning. His turn was definitely more painful than mine, but he wasn't violent at all and he rested his head on my lap the whole time.

He also told me he wanted me to finish my senior year in Japan. Kobe, Japan to be exact. He's moving there with me, since he has enough inheritance from his father, and I'll be attending a local school, one that wearing school uniforms is mandatory. I'm going to miss wearing bikinis every day.

I'm also going to miss being at our home with him, all the damn time. I've grown accustom to waking up next to him and just spending lazy days with just the two of us.

He says a Kitsune feels more at home in Japan, so I should spend a little time there. Oh! And now, I can fight _flawlessly_. I could fight before but now? Damn, I'm good. I heal relatively quickly too.  
You would be surprised by the amount of guys literally falling at my feet, another perk of being Kitsune. Apparently, I'm able to completely brainwash guys into doing what I tell them to. Shit… maybe I can do it to girls too. Oh dear lord, what if I attract lesbians. Now that would be interesting.

Dante pushes my hair behind my shoulder and kisses it again. "I wish you would've kept your hair longer," he murmurs against my skin. I scoff and open my eyes.

"It's still long, I just cut off a few inches," I laugh and kiss his forehead. He pouts, making me laugh a little harder.

"I liked it when it was at the middle of your back, now…"

"Now, it's a few inches below my shoulder and I dyed some of it darker," I smack his hand off of my hip. He smirks and puts both of his hands on my hips. I giggle as he bites my neck playfully.

"No, Dante. We have to start pack—" I'm cut off as he lifts me up and throws me over his shoulder. I scream and grab onto his shoulder, attempting to steady myself. "What in hell do you think you're doing, Dante?" He just laughs lightly and starts walking. A second later, a door opens and then closes shut.

"Donatello Alexandro Serina, I swear to god if you don't put me down, I am actually going to kill you in your sleep," I grind out. He walks up the stairs, taking two at a time.

"Please, gorgeous, you couldn't live without me." I smack his back, but then get distracted by his defined muscles. Damn boy and his beautiful muscles…

He walks into our bedroom, kicks the door shut, and tosses me onto the bed. I land and giggle as I bounce up. He leaps onto the bed and lands next to me, making me bounce again. I laugh as I land on my side. His eyes, an amazing pale blue from the sun, capture mine. His smile makes me smile, as it always does.

He brushes hair out of my face and tucks it behind my ear. I love when he does that. I also get very,_very _distracted with what comes after him doing that.

I push him and glare at him as I stand. "We have to pack; we only have another week till we move." I laugh as I see him groan, then walk into our bathroom to shower.

I quickly strip my bikini top and jean shorts and turn on the water.

Then, I remember the nightmare I've been having. Its the same one, although last night it became even worse than usual.

_"Why would you leave?" the girl with long, golden brown hair asks me hauntingly. She seems to be sixteen or older._

_"What? What do you mean? I don't know you, how could I have left you?" I ask, confused. She just shakes her head and for the first time, I see her eyes. They're a beautiful green, but they're flat, lifeless, and bloodshot. I take in our surroundings. We seem to be in some sort of dorm and her hand cradle an almost empty bottle of Scotch. _

_"No, you know me. You loved me. I loved you. So, so much. You left me. You left us. Why? Why did you leave us? I don't know how to live without you because I've never had to… I can't bear it… I just can't…" She drops to the floor and takes a swig from the bottle, barely wincing as it goes down. _

_She takes another large mouthful and stares ahead of her as though I'm not here._

_ I don't know her... If I do, I can't remember her… But seeing her hurt makes me want to die. I'm somehow the cause of her pain and the amount of pain I feel because of that it almost unbearable. _

_Then I turn to my left and see that name. The name that is always there and never goes away.  
I can't recognize it, no matter how hard I try to, but I feel a deep connection with it. I feel like it's mine. But I've never even seen the name outside of this dream._

_The name __**Castile **__is written in blood on the wall. What does it have to do with me?_

I blink twice and realize I'm out of the shower and wrapped in a towel. I was just getting in the shower. So how am I already—Holy. Fucking. Shit.

Did I… did I write "Castile" on the mirror? I don't remember even getting out of the shower…

I don't know what the hell is happening to me, but this name is going to help me find out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The only thing I've found on the name Castile was a woman who happens to live about an hour away from our house.

When I found out where she lived, I was already grabbing my car keys and jogging down the stairs. I check the living room for Dante, because I can't exactly just leave without telling him, but he isn't there. Well, I can't hear him anywhere else so where the hell is he? Maybe he's—Oh. Maybe he's the one yelling in Italian outside.

Yep. Yeah, that's him. I usually don't ask him about his work because I know he wouldn't talk about it anyways.

_"No, no che non e vero." _He pauses and runs a hand through his hair. He only does that when he's overly stressed and he almost never speaks in Italian. He hates his full name- he thinks Italian names are too long—and you wouldn't even know he's Italian because of his accent. Damn, his accent is perfect… Wait, I'm getting sidetracked.

I walk up behind him and kiss neck, making him stiffen then noticeably relax. His hand reaches out for mine so I hold his hand, bring it up to my face, and kiss the back of it. He leans over and kisses my forehead, making me smile. _Are you okay if I leave for a bit? _I mouthed to him. He nodded, but I could see he wasn't okay.

I kiss him gently and when I pull away, he buries his face into my neck and tucks his phone into his back pocket. His arms wrap around my waist tightly, and he inhales deeply.

I stay in his embrace for what feels like a few minutes. When he lets go, I kiss him again. "I'll be back in an hour, tops." He smiles down at me and kisses my nose.

"Just be careful, whatever you're doing." I smile at him and turn to walk back through the house. I hear him yelling in Italian again, but I just ignore it as I walk out the front door.

Shit, I need to let off some steam. I look down at my car keys… Yeah, I'm taking his Corvette Convertible.

I push out a harsh breath as I stop my dark grey convertible at the stoplight. God, I love this car. I let my head fall back onto the headrest and groan. I took a back road so I would be able to speed without crashing into someone, because Dante wouldn't be impressed with that at all.

I'm honestly dreading going to this persons house. What do I do if they aren't at home?

Do I just wait outside of their house like a damn stalker? Yeah, that'd go _so _well.

The loud sound of a car honk makes me jumps and I realize the light turned green. I put my sunglasses over my eyes and press the gas pedal almost down to the floor, making the car shoot forward. I can't see anyone in front of me so I keep push the pedal as fast as the car will go.

I push down on my brakes as hard as I can when I see the street come up ahead.  
I quickly turn onto the street and drive much slower, looking for her house number. Damn, I'm pretty sure it's 613 but I actually can't remember… Ah, crap. Well, if it's not her house, then I'll look her name up again. I park on the curb in front of her house and step out onto the street. I put my phone in my back pocket and spin my car keys around my finger. I jump up the few steps that lead to her door and lightly knock on it. Please, please, _please _be home.

I wait for five more minutes and, seeing as it's almost four thirty, she should be awake so I suppose she is not at home.

I run a hand through my hair as I walk down the stairs and jump into my car. I gun the engine and press the pedal flat against the floor. I just need to get home.

I pull into our driveway and my car screeches when I abruptly stop. I try not to slam my car door, but I do anyways. I catch a glimpse of myself in the glass door. Damn I look pissed. I pull my hair up and unlock the front door. I toss my keys onto the table beside the door and close it behind me.

Christ, it's hot out here today. I quickly run up the stairs and into our bedroom. I change from jeans and a t-shirt to high-waisted jean shorts and a tank top that comes to the middle of my stomach. I'm home, so who cares?

I jump at the sudden sound of yelling outside. It sounds like it's coming from my backyard… I jog down the stairs while checking my phone for messages. Dante never said he was leaving so it must be him.

Two hands grab my hips and push me against the wall. "You must be Dante's flavor of the week." Excuse me, bitch? Okay, I couldn't talk to my only possible lead on why I'm having these stupid nightmares and now this happens? I am _beyond _pissed now.

I punch him and use my heightened strength to kick him straight through the backdoor. I'm going to beat the hell out of this guy. His eyes are squeezed shut, hopefully because he's in pain. I kick him again and he grunts. Good, now he is definitely in pain.

"What the hell?" A different hand lands on my shoulder, again, it's not Dante's hand so I turn and push him, _hard. _

Okay, why is there a teenage girl here? She looks like a fighter, a good one at that, but she also looks scared. It might have something to do with the guy standing holding on to her by her waist. Her hands are behind her back, I assume tied together since she looks like she wants to murder him. It's obvious she doesn't want him touching her.

"Are you kidding me?" I mumble under my breath. I walk over to the smirking, borderline pedophile and lift him up by his shirt collar. I toss him a few feet away and he starts to cough when he lands. I swear if someone else tries to—

Two hands grab my shoulders and attempt to spin me, so I turn and kick him. Asshole. Didn't your mother teach you to never touch a lady?

"What is going on back here…" I hear someone yell. Nope. I'm going to kill all of them. I lunge for the guy who just walked in, but too quickly his arms wrap around my waist, holding me back. Where the fuck are these guys even coming from? Is there a dispenser or something?

The hands on my hips tighten around me so I can't move from his grip.

"Hey, get the hell off of her." Oh, look who decided to show up. I feel the guy restraining me, release his grip andshoved aside. I brush my hands over my bare stomach and turn to Dante.

There are more people. Dear God. Someone kill me. These people look like they don't want to be here at all. Great. More hostages. Wait, they're all staring at me. Not weird in the slightest…

"I'm not even going to ask about this, but if one more person touches me, I'm breaking their damn neck." I walk over the teenage girl and reach behind her to see her hands tangled in ropes. I quickly rip the rope into two pieces and she sags into my arms. For the first time, I notice her face is bruised. If this is the result of being punched a few times, she'd probably be dazed. Her scent… she's a dhampir. Great.

I lift her into my arms and set her on a lounge chair. She has a split lip and a cut on her cheekbone. God, these guys are pricks… I put my hand to her face and pour as much power into her as I can, healing her small wounds.

She moans and blinks her eyes open. Her eyes go extremely wide when they connect with mine. I see recognition in her eyes which just confuses me. I don't know her. She's lightly tanned, has deep brown eyes, and long, dark brown hair. Her arms are toned and show slight muscle, but she still has a feminine look to her.

I'd definitely recognize her if I'd seen her before.

I give her another look, and then walk over to Dante. His eyes are wide and uncertainty shows in them. Good, he should be uncertain whether I'm going to kill him or if I'll lock him in our basement and torture him for months.

I cross my arms in front of my chest and give him a death look.

"They'll be gone in an hour tops, I promise. And the other people will get back to their homes, unharmed." He says not looking me in the eye. I walk past him and through the now unhinged door.

"Well, call me when they are gone because I don't want to be here when they are." I reply unimpressed with my entire afternoon. I turn to leave but he jogs up behind me.

"Wait, baby, I'm sorry they're here. I didn't know they were coming here and I _promise _those people won't get hurt and that they'll get back to wherever they live. Please stay, it makes me calm when you're here. Please." His pale, beautiful eyes capture my eyes, and I really, _really _want to say yes, but I just can't.

"Dante… you never talk to me about work, but this? I don't want to come home to this again because, Christ, who the hell would? They better not be hurt when they leave." A weird look crosses his face and his eyes widen slightly. "What?" I snap.

"Why… why do you care what happens to them?" Is he serious?

"Are you—because they are _people, _you idiot. What kind of person, human or not, would want another person to be hurt? _Jesus Christ, _are you really that dense?"

I scoff and walk away, but he grabs my hips, spins me to face him, and lifts me up against the wall. He crushes his body to mine and roughly kisses me. I instinctively wrap my legs around his waist and place my hands on his shoulders to steady myself.

He sucks my bottom lip into his mouth and lightly bites it. I squeeze my eyes shut and hold in a moan. Shit, I'm mad at him I don't want… wait, what exactly was I mad about…?

He stops kissing me and looks into my eyes. His have turned a darker shade of blue and are filled with lust. "You have no idea who those people are, but you care about them… God, I love you. I promise they won't get hurt, and you can kick my ass later."

"Kicking your ass does sound fun," I muse. He scoffs but he's smiling. "Fine, I'll stay, but if they aren't gone soon, I will be." He nods and kisses me again, softly this time. He sets me back onto my feet and then starts laughing. I give him a weird look and hit his shoulder.

"What?" He smiles and looks into my eyes.

"Your eyes, they're always dark green and it's so beautiful, but when you feel strong emotion, your animal side shows and your eyes… they turn dark purple and they look even more beautiful." His voice holds a hint of awe in it and it makes me smile.

I turn to a mirror and examine my eyes. He's right, my eyes are dark and look purple; I never noticed that before.

Dante comes to stand behind me and wraps his arms around my waist. He buries his face into my neck and takes a deep breath. He always does that and I love it. I turn and kiss his forehead.

"Go back and clean it up Dante, I'll be right there." He hesitates but nods and heads back outside, shaking his head and smirking as he passes the door I broke.

I need a drink. I walk to the kitchen and grab a bottle of scotch. I don't even want to drink it out of a glass, I just want to down the whole bottle. I break the seal and down a third of the bottle. It burns like a bitch going down, but it feels amazing.

On second thought, I think I'll drink the whole damn bottle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three **

**_BTW, I'm changing Adrian's and Sydney's youngest daughter's, who I'd named Tina, name to Tatiana, and I'll be calling her Ana for short. Just so you guys know(: Now, back to the story. (:_**

I have a tattoo on my wrist. What the hell. It's a small marking, two quarter moons, one smaller than the other, connected by a small, thin line. Another small line with two circles on the end, crosses down the middle of the connecting line.

I may have been a bit drunk last night, but I'm positive that I didn't get a tattoo.

Well, considering there are other faint, black lines across both of my forearms, I definitely have more than one, itsjust that you can't see them. Great. Isn't this fun?

Oh, no, wait. I pull my hair up to reveal my neck. Yep. I have another tattoo. The damn hell is happening here?

This one is simpler than the one on my wrist. It's a small crown, and was obviously made with white ink. With my elite senses, it's easier for me to see it. I brush my fingers over it, but I immediately jerk my hand away because it. Fucking. Glowed. It literally started glowing light red. Nope. No. Nope. Nope. Nope. Screw this.

A knock on the door makes me jump and I let my hair fall down, covering my neck once again.  
Crap, I'm wearing a loose t-shirt, which I tucked the front of into high-waisted shorts. Now, now am I supposed to cover my wrist up? It's hot today, I don't want to wear a long sleeved shirt. Guess I'll just have to wear a jacket…

I pull a thin, grey jacket over my shoulders and open my bedroom door. Dante stands on the other side of the door looking a little uncertain of himself. Good, the ass should feel uncertain of whether I'm going to beat him or kill him.

I glare at him and walk straight past him, heading down the stairs. I jog down the steps, sliding my phone into my back pocket. I hear him behind me, but I don't bother to stop or turn around.

"Ky—Renee, I'm sorry about yesterday." What was he going to call me? I skip over the last step, turn and glare at him.

"What were you going to call me?" He swallows and closes his eyes. That's a great sign. I roll my eyes and continue walking towards the door. I grab my keys, toss them up in the air, then catch them in my palm. I run my hand through my hair and my jacket rides up to my elbow.

"What the hell is on your wrist?" Shit on a stick. I pull my sleeve down to cover my arm and open the door.

"It's nothing, okay?" I feel him behind me and I see his hand come up to shut the door. Oh, that's how you want this to be? I slowly turn and look up at him. His eyes have gone full-on wolf. The whites of his eyes have gone completely pale blue. If he wants play the animal game? We can play the animal game.

I glare and feel my more primal side coming out. It's not my damn fault that I have some weird tattoos. He grabs my wrist and pulls me against him, inspecting the tattoo. I look right at him but don't attempt to pull myself away.

Something in him changes as he studies my wrist. His jaw locks and my eyes study his defined jaw. Damnit, focus. But, he's so good-looking… God, I hate myself.

"I think I have to do something…" he mutters, making my eyes snap to his eyes, which are still locked onto my wrist.

"Do wha—"

I don't get another word out because a splitting pain shoots through my head. I press my palms to my temple, somehow trying to stop the pain. What the _hell is happening_? I dig my nails into my skin, attempting to distract myself of the splitting headache. Jesus Christ, this—

I gasp from the relief of pain. Memories flash before my eyes. A young girl with her parents, her friends, her… family. Her as a young teenager. She's training with several other teenagers, so I'm guessing she's a dhampir. Then, lastly, her late teenage years. Guardians put her forward a year, making her graduate a year earlier than she should have. Her and her best friends grew apart a bit, and that makes me sad. Because I can remember it.

I remember it because they're my fucking memories. Memories that I had Dante take away from me. Now I have them back.

And now I'm Kylie Dragomir Castile again. Fucking great.

I slowly stand up and wipe under my nose when I feel something under it. Blood, oh yay. I hold my hand to my nose and roughly push past him, knocking his shoulder with mine.

I grab a towel in the kitchen and put it to my nose.

"Why are my tattoos showing?" I grumble, my voice a bit muffled but the towel.

"You had tattoos?" Oh, that's fucking right. No one remembers. No one remembers anything about what I went through. I mean, shit, he doesn't remember that I lost my virginity to him. Fuck my life.

"No, of course I didn't. Look, I need to get out of here. I need… Jesus, I don't know what I need. I just—" The nightmares. My nightmares. About Ana.

Shit, what if my nightmares were true… I need to go. Now. Right now.

I go to run past Dante but stop quickly and step back to him so we are close again.  
"I'll be back in time for our move. I promise." I kiss him softly, and he kisses back. I pull back and kiss his cheek. I quickly turn and head out the door without looking back.

I sprint to my car and start the car up. I need to make sure my best friend is okay.  
Hell, I need to make sure my family is okay.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**_Just, so you guys know, the creature 'Kitsune' and 'Nogitsune' were not invented by MTV for the TV show, 'Teen Wolf.' They are both legends of Japanese folklore. If you've read Richelle Mead's 'Dark Swan' series, you'd know one of the main characters, Kiyo, was a Kitsune. My story of this creature doesn't follow all of the original folklore, but it stays close to it. (:_**

_Chosen. Chosen. You are chosen. You are chosen. You must choose. _Oh, go to hell. Damn stupid weird voice in my freakin' head… I grind my teeth together and pinch the bridge of my nose. I hate this. And why do taxi's have to go so slow? Jesus, it's not like there's any traffic near the Academy.

Crap, I forgot I had to walk a mile to the gates. Great. This is so much fun. And I can't let anyone see me.

Well… I don't think I can. I can't let them know I left them then came back to make sure they're okay. That's a bit selfish, isn't it? I guess me needing to know my family is okay isn't too selfish, but me leaving and being the cause of any pain and checking on them? Well yeah, that seems selfish to me.

_You must choose. _You _must _be kidding. Can you just not? Why the hell am I hearing this voice anyways? I must be crazy.

I look out of the window and see I'm a little more than a mile away from the gates. Okay, time to go for a walk. I decide to chance it and run there at full speed. There's a good chance that there aren't Guardians posted this far out. Shit, I'll need to jump the gate.

I lean up and tap the driver on the shoulder. "Stop here." He glances at me through the mirror and pulls over, coming to a stop. I pull my wallet out and toss a few twenties onto his lap. "Keep the change," I mutter and step out of the car.

I start to run, making sure I don't run too fast until the cab pulls away. As soon as I hear the car in the distance I take off at full speed.

I want to see them. I want to see my family. I want to hug my mother and, shit, I just want to be near her. I miss her. She was always my biggest supporter. She never really liked the idea of me being a Guardian and risking my life when I'm still only a teenager. But, whenever I had a cut or bruise from training, she'd come to see me and make me feel better. She was, still is, the most kind, heartfelt, selfless, person I've ever had the pleasure of knowing.

I was lucky to call her my mom.

I want my two best friends back. Ana and Sarah were like sisters to me. I don't have a real sister, and having them? It's better than having any sisters. I'd rather have them.

I jerk to a stop when I realize I'm right in front of the gate. I bend my knees and launch myself up. I climb over the gate and jump down onto the ground, pausing for a moment and looking around to see if my presence has been noticed.  
The sun should be coming up in an hour or two, so most Moroi and dhampirs are in their dorms, but dhampirs who do extra training should be up.

Okay, shit. I should probably sneak into my dorm to figure out what I'm gonna do. I bolt to the dhampir dorms, making sure no one's around to see me. My dorm is two floors up. Oh yay, more jumping. I jump up and climb up the wall, avoiding the windows of other dorms. I steady myself on a ledge high enough for me to reach up and unlock my window. I lightly hit it until I hear the latch unlock. The window falls open a few inches and I push it open all the way. I use my upper body strength to pull my body up and into my old dorm.

I throw my legs over the windowsill and into my room.

"Never thought I'd miss this place…" I mutter to myself. I strain my ears to hear movement in the surrounding dorms or the hallway. I hear a few people moving around in their rooms but most are still in bed, which isn't a surprise since they would have spentalmost the whole day training.

There are seven dorms in this hallway so, excluding mine, I should hear six heartbeats, but I hear seven. That's not too weird. The weird part is ….one of those heartbeats is right behind me. I don't remember sharing a dorm with anyone. Fuck. Me.

"You know, I thought being strigoi would make me feel… different. I don't, though. The one other guy said this bracelet helps with my appearance, but it doesn't help with the strength. It's hard to hide that. Also, I still have feelings. That's even weirder." Strigoi? Shit.

I turn to Sarah, who is lounging on my bed. "How did you…" I trail off. I'm honestly at a loss of words. Would it be insensitive of me to say like father like daughter? I'm pretty sure it would…

"How did I turn into a Strigoi you ask? Funny story, remember that other witch that Sydney knew? What was her name… Ali? Oh, Alicia. Right. Anyways, it was her. She did some spell that turned me, but a different… kind of strigoi, I don't know. I have feelings, still, but I want blood. I… I can't stay. I have to leave. I can't risk hurting them…"

She really does sound like she has feelings… but, she isn't strigoi. That much I know. Strigoi have a certain smell to them, but her? She smells completely different. Definitely not dhampir anymore, that's for sure. She smells like… an animal, an animal with superior intelligence. That and she's cocky,just like her mom but then again, so am I.

She kind of smells like… me. But she couldn't be a Kitsune.

"She also left this weird marking on me. Here, look." She pulls up her shirt, revealing her side.

I narrow my eyes onto the strange markings and walk to her side. I brush my fingers over the symbols. How the hell did she know the demonic alphabet? I remember all the symbols for the letters in it, so this spells out… Nogitsune? The hell is a Nogitsune?

Hey, idiot, you have superior intelligence. The word freaking rhymes with Kitsune. Figure it out. I think I've heard of this before, but I can't remember.

Wait, if she's like me, then she really does need to leave. "Okay, go pack things you need. Clothes, you know. We can leave in a few minutes.

"But—"

"Look, Belikova. I had to do this a few months ago. They'll want to know why you're leaving and it'll be harder than just leaving. We'll come back to make sure they're okay. I promise." I start to walk away, but she grabs my wrist. I turn slightly to look at her. Her eyes are slightly wide and full of emotion. Definitely not strigoi.

"Why'd you leave, Kyles?" Her old nickname for me makes me sad all over again.

"So I wouldn't hurt you." I sigh, deciding then and there, I'll have to tell her everything.

Just as soon as I figure out what a Nogitsune is.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**_This chapter will be short af because I have a few pretty long chapters coming out, depending on how quickly I can finish them and send them to my beta. This chapter just basically explains what a Nogitsune is, well, only what Dante knows about them. Sorry it's shorter than two pages, I know I suck. But, I love you! (:_**

"Tell me what a Nogitsune is." Dante's head snaps up and his eyes widen. They quickly sweep over me, probably checking to see if I got into any fights. I kind of wish I did get into at least one fight, it would've been nice to take the edge off for a minute or two.

He jumps up and immediately comes to wrap his arms around me. Shit, he smells good. I rest my head on his chest and smile a bit.

Then he tenses up. Ooooohhh, right. There's a seventeen year old girl behind me and there is a _very _good chance he knows who she is.

I slowly back away and stand in front of Sarah. His eyes move between the both of us until they level onto me. Uh oh.

"Kylie…"

"I ask you what a Nogitsune is. Tell me what it is." He opens his mouth to speak, but shuts it immediately when he look back to Sarah. Okay, so he won't talk with her here.

I turn slightly to face Sarah. "There are two guest bedrooms upstairs, pick one. I'll be upstairs in a minute." She hesitates for a second, her eyes studying and narrowing on him. Oh, Jesus. Damn protective dhampir families… I give her a look, making her roll her eyes, but she gets my message and jogs up the stairs.

"What the hell, Kylie? Why is she here?"

"Because she's like me. I don't know how, but she is."

"Why do you want to know what a Nogitsune is?" He seems… hesitant to ask.

"There are markings on her side. They spell out 'Nogitsune' in the demonic alphabet. Tell me what. It. Is."

"Shit… Okay, okay. When a Kitsune bites someone with the intension of turning them, it can… backfire, in a way. There can only be one Kitsune at a time, but if one wants to willingly give up their power, they bite someone. But, if that person can't handle it… it turns them into a Nogitsune, which means the original Kitsune, still is one. That makes them go a bit crazy. They go around biting anyone they can until they bite someone who can take the power. That person, apparently, was you."

Well, okay then.

"But Sarah was turned after me, and I didn't bite her. So how is she one of them?"

He thinks about for a minute before a confused look crosses his face.

"You said there was a marking on her? That it spelled it out?" I raise an eyebrow and nod. What does that have to do with anything.

"My best guess would be that a witch cursed her. With this kind of curse where not only is a persons' physical appearance is changed, their whole body and soul is changed. Her attitude, her dialog, her looks, and just her everything, it's all changed. You can't change a person back from that, it's impossible. Her curse it permanent."

I roughly run a hand through my hair and squeeze my eyes shut. This is just—

My eyes snap open as pain shoots through my body. I barely register the small scream that comes from upstairs as my bones break. _Shit. _I completely forgot tonight's a quarter and I have to turn.

Fucking perfect.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

With the amount of times I've done this before, it now barely takes me one minute to shift. It still hurts like a bitch, but letting my inner fox out feels amazing. Having to hold her in causes me physical pain.

And by _her_, I mean Aurora. My inner fox. You see, the day after I first turned, I started hearing a female voice in my head. She introduced herself as Aurora, my fox. Whenever I shift, Aurora's personality takes over. Basically, I'm even cockier and arrogant that I usually am and I answer to the name Aurora, rather than Kylie.

I don't need to understand it I just… do. Most people wouldn't even begin to understand my relationship with her, but she's my best friend. My other half. I don't know how I could live without her now.

Speaking of best friends…

_Sarah must've turned if we did. We have to make sure she's okay, _I comment to her.

_Making sure she's okay isn't our biggest problem. She's not evil, but she's by no means good. There's a good chance she'll kill someone, and once she gets that power, it can take a while to get her to shift back, _she replies. Jesus Christ, that's just great.

I run up the stairs, my claws making small clicking noises against the wood. The smell of blood hits my nose, my ears prick up and I follow it to the source.

You might not think foxes would be like wolves, but we're very similar. We both define people and decisions with scents. We're slightly larger than an actual wolf or fox and we have a hell of a lot more strength and speed. And yes, we do bark, growl, and howl.

Following the scent, I walk into a bedroom and see Dante wince slightly. His hand grips his forearm tightly and I see blood dripping down onto the floor.

He looks down to me and shakes his head, somehow answering my unsaid question. Yes, I'm a fox at the moment, but he's an animal, so he would be able to understand me.

_Kylie, she's not here. We have to find her. Now, _she snaps at me.

_Jeez, okay, fine, Aurora, _I snap back. I look at Dante one last time before running downstairs, outside, and jumping with grace, over the fence. I pick up the pace and raise my head into the air, trying to catch Sarah's scent. C'mon… where the hell did you go…

Wait, I can smell her! I'm going to kill you when I find you…

I take off running, my paws hitting the ground so hard I can hear it echo in my ears. I follow her scent into a wooded area and sniff the air again. Jesus, she is fast. I can barely smell her…

I stop abruptly when her smell takes a sharp turn. Yeah. Definitely going to kill her. With a frustrated growl, I run in the direction of her scent. Where the hell is she—

_Oh, that sneaky little bastard. _Aurora's voice distracts me for a minute.

_What? _Since she distracted me when she spoke, I took my eyes away from the ground, and ran straight into something hard. _Oh, fuuuuck. That's gonna hurt in the morning… Well, a little more than it already hurts… _

_You okay? _She asks through a laugh. I growl at her and she tries to stop laughing.

_Well, can you at least try to shut your damn mouth…_I sarcastically comment.

_Sorry, sorry. _I roll my eyes and limp slightly away from the tree I ran into, but I smell her… Sarah on the soft breeze... Whatthe? I tentatively step towards the tree and sniff it. Why in the hell…?

_Look for her blood. There's a good chance she put some of her own blood on it so her scent is everywhere so you can't track her. _I sniff around the tree until I see fresh blood at the base of the tree. She's right. Sarah, you sneaky little bastard.

_Just look around for her, but we probably won't find her, _Aurora offers softly.

I just hang my head and whine slightly before running off into the woods.

**(Sarah)**

As soon as I see Kylie run in another direction, I slowly make my way back to the small house I found earlier. I don't know how I even found this pack, but right now, I don't exactly care _how _I fucking found it.

I just want to kill someone. I guess this is what bloodlust feels like, right?

Now, how in hell am I supposed to get inside of here? Well, I have two options here. One, try to find an open window, which is highly unlikely, or two, break the damn door down and start slaughtering everyone. Let's see, the smart pick would be finding a window, _buuut_I like being reckless, so fuck it. I've always wanted to break a door down like in the movies.

I bend my knees slightly to lower myself closer to the ground. My ears perk up as I strain to listen for voices. With the heartbeats and different voices, there's at least… maybe six? I'm not used to this yet, so I don't know if I'm totally exact.

_Just charge into the house and kill everyone. _What the—Why's there a damn voice in my head…

_I'm your fox, genius. You know, your other half? I'm always here? _I don't answer her back in my mind, because I'm really freaking confused.

_Oh, Jesus, never mind. My name's Mae. Now, c'mon. Hurry the hell up; I want to kill people. _

_Okay, Fine, _I growl back at her, but she just makes a sound of excitement. I guess the wolf wants what it wants.

**(Kylie)**

I never found Sarah. I looked in so many places, for hours, but I couldn't find her. And for a cocky, arrogant, sure-of-herself, and manipulating fox, that kinda did a number on my ego. I mean, I'm supposed to have the most heightened senses and have more intelligence than any human, Moroi, dhampir, fucking everyone.

Yet she outsmarted me. Shows how freaking intelligent I am.

I jump the fence surrounding our backyard and head inside of the house. I hang my head and whine, my paws drag against the floor, and I still have a slight limp in my step.

"Kylie?" _Don't answer to that name. When you're in your form, you're Aurora, _she orders. I roll my eyes at her but don't acknowledge his calls for me.

I drag my body up the stairs and into the bedroom. Dante sits up in bed and runs a hand through his hair.

"Kylie?" I still don't answer. He discreetly rolls his eyes and pats the spot next to him. "C'mon, _Aurora,_" he says, teasingly.

_Go on, shift. She'll find her way back in the morning, _Aurora calmly tells me. I smile inwardly at her and quickly shift back into human form.

I slowly stand and stretch my muscles. Ugh, that still hurts like a bitch… I run a hand through my messy, wild, wavy hair and walk over to my dresser, smirking.

The bad thing about shifting back into a human? You don't just magically have clothes on, so I'd assume that's why his eyes are on me. I pull one of his shirts out and pull it on over my head.

I turn back to him and he gives me a beautiful smile. I smile back and literally jump into bed. He laughs lightly at my childishness and kisses my forehead before draping his arm over my stomach.

I kiss his bare shoulder and he stirs lightly. The idiot is already asleep. I smile and close my eyes, easily drifting off to sleep.

A loud bang causes me to bolt upright. I stay still for a few seconds, listening for it again. But it doesn't, so I furrow my brows, but lay back down in bed.

Then I hear it again. My eyes snap open and I glare at the ceiling.

_You should check that. I smell something supernatural, _Aurora warningly comments in my head. I heave a sigh and swing my legs over the bed. I should probably put pants on… Yeah. That's a good idea.

I quickly pull on a pair of gray leggings and make my way down the stairs.

Now, there are a few things that stand out here, but the first thing I notice is the blood on her. I immediately freeze on the stairs when I see her.

Her shirt is scratched open from her left side and travels down her stomach. She obviously got clawed by something. The wound has started healing, but I can tell she got cut _deep. _That'll take a while to heal. Most of the blood on her shirt seems to be hers, but… the rest? Definitely not hers…

"Kylie…" Her voice breaks and my eyes snap to hers. My inner fox howls with pain seeing her agony. Oh, my big sister…

I run down the rest of the stairs and up to her. She cowers into me and I wrap my arms around her protectively.

This is also how foxes are like wolves.

Foxes run in smaller packs, and for me, I'm the only one, so she is my pack. She's always been my family, but now it's a connection deeper than that. Our foxes have an unbreakable bond.

_What did you do, Belikova? _I mentally ask her, gently. Oh, yeah. Did I mention that said bond is also a bit telepathic? As in I can talk to her without literally talking to her.

She sags against me and I hold her weight up with my arms.

_I killed them. I killed them all. _Her voice is tortured.

_Who did you kill? _I ask, more demanding and she submits at my tone.

_Werewolves. Five werewolves. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Apparently, if you kill a large number of wolves, the remaining wolves will hunt down your family and hold them captive. But not before, they make sure that you know, that your family will receive the same fate. Though, I can't really blame them, I mean, Sarah did kill five of them…

"No, you aren't coming with me, and that's final." She glares at but doesn't say anything else while under my glare. Dante has said that a Nogitsune and a Kitsune are like an Alpha and a Beta, me being an Alpha and her being the latter. I don't really like the fact that her fox is scared and listens to me, but now that she does, I can make sure she doesn't follow me.

I can't let her follow me.

"But, Kylie—" I cut her off with a low growl.

_You. Are. Not. Going, _I mentally growl at her. She winces and opens her mouth to say something, but I glare at her, challenging her. Thankfully, she closes her mouth and looks sadly at her feet.

I grab my leather jacket and give Sarah one last glare before leaving.

Okay, so the goal here is to… somehow make sure my family doesn't get killed? Yeah, that's a great goal to have in life: make sure your family doesn't get slaughtered by wolves because you're best friend killed half of their pack. I don't know why more people don't have this as their life goal.

_You know, you're always more of a cocky asshole when you shift back, _Aurora comments.

_Oh, shut the hell up, _I snap, but she just laughs.

Now, to get on a plane and fly back to America. Again. I'm really starting to _hate _planes…

_Kylie, leave the damn jacket, _Aurora orders. I inwardly growl at her.

_I am not leaving this jacket. Never. This is my baby. _She scoffs, obviously annoyed that even though I shifted into my fox, I won't leave my leather jacket.

_Just leave it here and come back to get—wait. Never mind, bring it. _

_What? Why the hell did you just change your mind? _I ask, slightly confused. She was pretty adamant about leaving the jacket.

_We can't let them know, _she says, snapping me out of my thoughts.

_What do you mean? _

_I mean, we can't let anyone know that the previous Kitsune succeeded in finding someone who he could pass his powers on to. We can't let them know that you aren't Nogitsune. The jacket looks plain badass._

Oh, right, of course.

_How do I act like a Nogitsune?_

_Um… just be more of a cruel, cocky asshole than you already are, _she says happily. I smirk and jump into a window. I kind of need clothes unless I want to go around kicking people's asses' while I'm naked. Although, it'd probably work out in my favor.

I look around and walk over to what looks like a closet and scratch my paws against it. Sometimes I hate having paws… I eventually paw open the door and almost whine in happiness when I see clothes that I know will fit me.

I step back and close my eyes. This part is gonna hurt… I squeeze my eyes shut tightly when I feel my bones dislocate again, going back to their regular size. Ouch. I make sure that my fangs don't go back to just being straight teeth. I slowly stand and scratch behind my ear then run a hand through my hair.

I slowly stretch and walk back towards the closet. I quickly become fully dressed, throwing my jacket over my shoulder. I stand behind the door and listen out for anyone around the door,steppiong out when I don't hear any movement within the hall.

I tilt my nose and sniff the air, trying to follow the scent of blood. The smell is strong, so that means they're close, which also means I'd probably be able to hear them. I lean in the direction of the scent and use my heightened senses to hear for someone.

"I'm telling you, both of them have her smell, but he doesn't." The voice is very faint, but I can tell it's not far away from me. I head in the direction from where I heard the voice, which leads me to a closed door. I haven't been to Court very many times, but I'm pretty sure that this is the Queen's common room. Great. This should be fun…

I slip my arms into my jacket and take a deep breath; then throw the door open. I walk into the room with an arrogant smirk on my face. All eyes turn toward me, but the four wolves' eyes turn deadly. _Don't show you care about your family. You are emotionless. You don't give A. Single. Fuck. Even if your mother is looking at you like the world just ended and I'm the only thing left. _

I look past the wolves and see Isabel on her side with a huge bite on her inner leg. Fuckers probably bit down on her artery and she's bleeding out. Another wolf holds Rose down and I can see a bruise on her cheek. Well, I will probably enjoy killing whoever did that.

I keep my face neutral, but raise an eyebrow at them. I walk behind a couch and swing myself over the back of it, dropping my body onto the cushions.

"Here's a tip, Einstein! If you want get back at someone, I'd suggest killing their actual family, not their friends family," I say with a smirk. The oldest looking wolf gives me a weird face and looks back to a younger boy.

"You said that she was family, you said that was her mother," he growls at him. The younger one cowers at his tone.

"It is! I smelled her scent when I scratched her!" he exclaims. I scoff and roll my eyes. _Just take the fall for Sarah. _

"Well no shit you smelled her scent, she's the one who dragged me out in the morning." They all just give me blank stares. Idiots…

I stand up and walk over to the older wolf and look his straight in the eye. "She's the one who dragged me away in the morning after I ripped half of your pack to pieces with my teeth," I say with a wicked smile, baring my fangs. He growls at me and his whole body goes rigid. I hear a growl from behind him and look over his shoulder to see three more wolves, all who look ready, wanting to tear pieces from me.

_Nice, they believe you, _Aurora appraises. _Now, you have to kill them. They're wolves. They won't stop until they have revenge. You need to kill them before they hurt your family. _

I clench my jaw at her words. _No one touches my family, _I growl at her.

_Good. Sarah couldn't do anything to stop herself, but they're doing this to punish us. _I just give her a sound of agreement, not taking my eyes off of the youngest boy. I back up so I'm a few inches away from the wall, cross my ankles, and lean back against it. I interlock my finger and rest them behind my head.

_Jesus, you look like the ultimate badass right now, _Aurora says through a laugh. I smirk, holding in a smile.

My fox's ears perk up at the small sound coming from behind the wolves. I glare past them before noticing the weird look from a blonde-haired wolf. I raise my eyebrow at him and then he glares at me. Well, okay then.

_Just get it over with, Castile. It's not gonna be any easier if you wait any longer._

_Oh, back off. I technically haven't killed anyone—well, anyone who isn't a beady, red-eyed vampire. I'm not happy I have to kill innocent people because my best friend killed five of their friends, _I growl at her. Again, I'm not exactly happy about having to do any of this.

_Then just let me take over. It won't technically be you who kills them if I take over, okay? _

_Yeah, whatever, just don't make it hurt._

_I promise I won't, _she softly replies, and then I blacked out.

I slowly open my eyes, blinking a few times before opening them all the way.

"Ow…" I mutter. I look down at my hands and see blood on my fingers and palms. I run my tongue over my teeth, feeling my fangs and tasting the slight metallic taste of blood. You have got to be…

_I told you to not hurt them, you idiot, _I growl at her.

_Hey, they fought back, it's not my fault, _she snaps at me. I roll my eyes and look up to see one the one dead wolf with a neck wound. Well, at least she only killed one of them by ripping their damn throat out. She's so kind.

I slowly stand up and put my hand to my forehead. Ouch. Damn werewolves, man...

I turn and my eyes immediately connect with my mother's. She's… she's scared of me. Oh, fuck. _Don't cry. Don't cry. Of course she's scared of you; she just watched you kill four people in cold blood. Well, sort of cold blood. _

I should… what the hell should I do? I avert my eyes from hers, turn, and walk out of the door. I was never good at confrontation, so I'm not about to start trying now.

So for now, I should just go back to Australia and forget any of this shit ever happened.


End file.
